


Porridge

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: He's always hated porridge. (12/02/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: In response to Taryn's Kitchen Sink Challenge at EntWriteBrigade. My first drabble, and my first angst, so please feel free to pick it apart! I have no idea where this came from. It's certainly not my usual style.  


* * *

He'd always hated porridge.

His mother's porridge: lumpy and stiff and forming a mountain in his bowl, the merest hint of sugar over the top and not enough milk.

At school: too runny, the milk thin and blue and just shy of being curdled. The sugar thick with detritus from a thousand breakfasts.

Starfleet breakfasts had variety. He swore never again to start the day with something that contained so many bad memories.

But that morning he thought about her skin, once so beautiful, now smooth and cold and porridge grey. He had failed.

And he ate porridge as punishment.


End file.
